the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raizou
The victorious warrior is the one who does not draw his sword. Background Personality and Behavior Character's personality goes here. Provide at least a paragraph to describe your character, more however is appreciated. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behavior goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, and so on; I.E: Does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, etc. Occupation Raizou is one of the four current Eagle Witchers, often partnered with Kiyomi. Religious Beliefs Does your character follow a religious belief? Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions What are your character's ambitions? Are they personal or do they aspire towards a greater cause? Bonds Family Allies Kiyomi Aoki Enemies Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your character and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in several categories. * Strength '- 8 * '''Stamina '- 9 * '''Speed - 9 * Agility - 9 * Reflexes - 9 * Intelligence - 8.5 * Signs - 6 * Enhanced Eyesight - 8 * Enhanced Hearing - 7 * Enhanced Smell - 7 * Enhanced Taste - 7 * Enhanced Immune System - 8 * Alchemy - 8.5 * Huntsmanship - 7 * Stealth - 8.5 * Swordsmanship - 9.5 * Marksmanship - 7 * Horsemanship - 8 * Hand to Hand Combatant - 9 * Languages - 9 Equipment Steel Sword Jin Raizou's steel sword, Jin is a Zerrikanian made katana. Unlike the traditional longswords of the continent, the katana is a blade primarily for slashing, although it can be used for thrusting. With the curved edge, the strike force is far more deadly than that of a longsword, able to cut through flesh and bone with ease. Unlike the traditional dual longswords, Raizou carries Jin strapped to his left hip, enabling him to draw the blade at blinding speeds, adding to the momentum of his attacks. Silver Sword Auki Like Jin, Auki is a secondary katana, but forged from silver rather than steel. As with Jin, the cutting power is far superior to that of a longsword, therefore able to mutilate and dismember monsters with ease. As with Jin, Auki is strapped to Raizou's left hip, equally able to be drawn in a flash. Kusarigama Shi-ten Another weapon native to the lands of Zerrikania, the kusarigama is a large sickle attached to a chain, with a mace like ball attached to the other side. The weapon can be used as a sickle, a grapple or a flail, giving it a flexibility in use. Particularly useful against agile monsters, it can be used to stun or capture them. Witcher Medallion Eagle Medallion The newest addition to the world's Witcher Schools, the School of the Eagle specialises in martial ability, as well as the arts of stealth, subterfuge and alchemy, the only school to largely ignore Witcher signs in its overall teachings, although they are still covered and utilised. Similar to other Witcher medallions, the pendant will vibrate and the eyes will glow red when monsters or general danger is nearby, as well as when detecting powerful magic. Armour Raizou's armour is completely unlike that of traditional Witcher build. Whereas most Witcher gear is comprised of leathers and metals, metal is a rare substance in Zerrikania. To create protection, an alternative of bamboo is used, the tree growing vigorously in the Eastern lands. While deceptive at first, the bamboo plates provide just as much protection as a block of iron, with a fraction of the weight, allowing Raizou extreme flexibility and stamina. The rest of the armour is comprised of hardened leather, easily able to stop weaker attacks to the body. A true piece of futuristic engineering, the armour gives Raizou solid protection combined with little to weigh him down. Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs